


The Reason They Cheer

by Poplitealqueen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Multi, Nudity, PWP, Smut, the rest is a surprise ;), three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli won't let his <em>nadadith</em> make a terrible mistake. At least not alone, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason They Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syxx/gifts).



> Dearest Syxx,
> 
> There you go ;) Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Love and kisses,  
> Isimun

Tauriel turned when she heard the familiar sound of leather boots slapping against the flagstone outside her room, a wide smile spreading across her face as she opened the door.

She was startled to find two dwarves standing in the hallway instead of just one.

  
Kíli gave her one of his beaming smiles, although at the moment it looked slightly abashed.

  
"Evening, milady." He teased, bowing low. Behind him, his blond haired brother stood with his arms crossed.

  
"Evening," she greeted perplexed. She kept her eyes trained on Fíli.

  
"May _we_ come in?" He asked in a low growl, shifting his head to each side, listening for others around. He appeared nervous.

Tauriel nodded slowly.  
"Of course. Come in." She moved out of the way as the two brothers entered and closed the thick door behind them. Once the brightly lit hallway was out of sight, the room seemed unnaturally dim, with only a few candles burning beside the large bed.

  
Kíli stopped to give her a light kiss, and her bum a nice rub.

  
"I missed you." He breathed against her mouth.

  
"And I you," she answered. While his hand was rubbing her buttock, her's slipped between their bodies to fondle the rapidly hardening bulge in his breeches. Already she could feel herself begin to moisten between her thighs.

An awkward cough pulled them both from their reveries. Tauriel promptly remembered the other dwarf sitting at the foot of her bed, looking forlorn and awkward.

"Why did you bring your brother, <em>mellon non</em>?" she whispered.

Kíli rolled his eyes and didn't even try to soften his words."Because he's a bloody twat who can't leave well enough alone, that's why."

Fíli scoffed.  
"I came to stop you from doing something you would regret."

"You mean something I've already done countless times?"

"'Countless'? Hah, if you see 'countless' as a ten-second long rut in the back of a wagon, then by all means!"

"As if you're the expert."

The banter continued between the two as Tauriel looked between them in confusion.'Bloody twat' didn't seem like a very good reason at all. If he were such a thing, why bring him along at all. Besides, was Fíli not male?

  
Perhaps it was different with Dwarves.

  
"If he is experiencing his moon blood, he should be resting," she concluded aloud. "I have many herbs that can help with the pain."

For a moment, neither spoke. She feared she'd inadvertently insulted them. Then, a snort, and suddenly both were laughing.

"Fine one you've found, <em>nadad</em>," Fíli huffed.

"Aye!" answered Kíli. " As sweet as one of the shapeshifter's honey cakes!"

What had she done now?

Eventually both subsided. Kíli had one arm around her waist, and was surreptitiously trying to pull her toward the bed. His hardness was evident.

  
"No, the real reason he's here is because he's rather jealous."

"Am not!" Fíli countered.

"Says the dwarf who hasn't had a good shag in twenty years!"

Fíli burned red and sat on the bed. Tauriel found she felt bad for him.

She stepped out of Kíli's encircling arm and knelt in front of his brother.

  
"Why not join us?" She said simply, placing her hands on his crotch.

He looked at her with his blue eyes wide.  
" Uh...are you sure?"

She nodded eagerly as she slipped her hand beneath his trousers and fondled his cock. It responded quickly to her touch.

"I hate to see you two fight, because of me," she sighed as she encircled her lithe fingers around his base and began to stroke. He groaned and gripped her shoulder. "So I shall be the reason you cheer instead of the reason you quarrel."

With that, she unlaced his breeches fully with her other hand and pulled them down to reveal his cock. It was stouter than his brother's, she noticed, thicker and covered in curly blond hairs above it. It was already glistening with precum at the tip. She stuck her face close, licked it.

Above her, Fíli gasped in surprise. Then lust as she hungrily engulfed it in her mouth.

It was easy to encircle him to the base; she was experienced. She stayed there for a moment, letting the blond dwarf buck lightly against her tongue.

The hot slickness had Fíli seeing stars. As she slowly brought her head back up, he groaned.

From a few paces away, Kíli let out a small whimper. His cock was throbbing, and he was insanely jealous of his brother at the moment. As he imagined her perfect mouth sucking him... He let out a childish whine.

"Oi, what about me?" He asked petulantly.

Tauriel pulled her mouth from Fíli's cock, causing the blond dwarf to whine as well.

Tauriel looked at Kíli with a playful smile as she deftly undid the knot of the belt holding her thin slip together. The light material fluttered from her like a whisper, revealing her nude form. She winked at her dark haired dwarf.

"Join us." To add to it, she slid her knees back so that her back was parallel to the floor, her breasts hanging suspended in the air. She raised her arse to him and beckoned with a slight shake before turning back to his brother and pulling his cock back down her throat.

Tauriel could almost call her Kíli an elf, what with the speed in which he was on her, pressing his fingers into her hips to pull her higher.

She kept her balance by holding onto the sheets on each side of Fíli as Kíli bent over her, rubbing light circles on her rump with one hand, and reaching around to slide a finger into her wet hole.

She groaned around Fíli's cock as first one, then two fingers began to rub sensually at her.

  
"So _wet_!" Groaned Kíli as he pulled one handed at laces to free his cock. He pulled so hard that they nearly tore.

She felt the heated hardness press into her backside, and smiled. Fíli noticed and chuckled.

"Aren't we excited?" He teased jovially. She was pleased to see that he had abandoned his irate facade from earlier.

She looked up at him as she bobbed her head, running the tip of her tongue along the slit. Fíli shivered beneath her.

"I feel... Oh. Ugh, tha's perfect... I feel I'm being rude," He slid both arms around her shoulder and pulled at her hanging breasts, rubbing and kneaded the nipples until they alongated under his callused fingers. I shouldn't ignore such a pretty lass when she gives me a thoughtful gift." He cupped her breasts, the excess spilling around his fingers.

Tauriel moved into the stimulation just as Kíli removed his fingers then thrust in with his cock. The sudden thickness filling had her moving back into him

"Don't distract her, <em>nadad</em>," Kíli growled as he greedily pulled ot, and thrust in again. Tauriel whimpered with pleasure, pushing the cock in her mouth to the back of her throat in one fluid motion.

"Aye." Fíli answered, unable to form a complete thought.

For minutes the only sound to fill the room was the haggard breathing of the two dwarves, and the wet slap of skin against skin.

Oh! The sensation of hands gripping her breasts; the hot meat in her mouth and behind her the rhythm of her love's hips moving against hers. It was like a dream that she hoped to never wake from.

She felt Fíli's legs stiffen beneath her.  
" I'm nearly there..." He warned her.

She didn't pull away and instead quickened her pace. She felt his member convulse, and hot saltiness filled her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, yet some still dribbled down her chin.

Behind her, she felt Kíli clench as well. He knew there was no need to warn her as he sheathed himself completely within her and came with a whooping groan. His seed filled her just as Fíli finished and let out a content growl.

The sudden fullness she felt had her groaning in her native tongue. Kíli finished with a few light thrusts before pulling out. Fíli pulled out as well, and she slumped dizzily onto the cool flagstone.

Both brothers knelt beside her and pulled her into a sitting position. They helped each other to clean her, and each gave her a grateful brush of their lips against hers.

She smiled tiredly up at them, and each smiled at her.

"At yours and your family's service." They said in unison as they bowed their braided heads.

"Likewise," she answered lightly. She hadn't the heart to tell them that her family-- her parents-- had died long ago: victims of orcs. She hadn't family in a long, long time.

But these two brothers...Perhaps they could be her family now? She smiled to herself.

This new situation. She could come to enjoy it quite a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> How great are these three? Haha.  
> Poor Tauriel; sarcasm is foreign to her. And I don't remember where I read it, but apparently Tauriel's parents were both killed by orcs... So yeah. That sucks.
> 
> Khuzdul Translations  
> nadadith- younger brother  
> nadad- brother
> 
> Elvish Translations  
> Mellon non-love of my heart


End file.
